


My Chemical Romance

by Linisen



Series: YOI AU Week 2020 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2020: Day 4, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dating, Dorks in Love, Dry Cleaner AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Dinner was a quiet affair, and it wasn’t until Yuuri was supposed to crawl into bed that he spotted the garment bag again. He really should put it away into his closet. He reached up and pulled the zipper down, and suddenly an almost overwhelmingly lovely scent rushed over him, Yuuri taking a deep breath partly out of surprise, partly because it smelled divine.Or. Yuuri receives the wrong bag from the dry cleaners, this one containing a suit from an alpha that smells heavenly.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI AU Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768711
Comments: 59
Kudos: 580
Collections: 18OI AU Week 2020





	My Chemical Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the discord server 18+ on ice’s AU Week- Day 4 - Omegaverse. Beta read by the lovely [ LittleDancer8 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8)
> 
> A million thank you's to Riki who helped me when I got stuck <3 I love you.

“Good day Yuuri,” Emil greeted with a wide and friendly smile, one Yuuri returned. Emil was always friendly, and Yuuri always felt comfortable coming into the now familiar dry cleaning shop. “How are you today? Here to pick up?”   
“I’m good, thank you. Yes,” Yuuri agreed, sliding the ticket for the dry cleaning he had handed in last week over the counter. “How are you?”

“Good, good!” Emil said in that same cheerful way he always did, happy and friendly, picking up the ticket from the counter and reading the number over before looking up again. “Business is good, so I can’t complain. Donna is doing good, thank you for the tips on the treats by the way,” he continued, a warm expression crossing his face as he talked of his dog. 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Yuuri said truthfully, having shared his best dog-treat tips last time he was here to drop clothes off. “Vicchan loves those too.”

“Yeah, it’s good when you find something that works! I’ll grab this for you,” Emil said, waiving the ticket in the air before disappearing behind the curtain to the back where they stored the clothes. Yuuri could hear him talking to someone, probably his mate Mickey who he owned the dry cleaning shop with. Yuuri had been going here with his more delicate pieces of clothing ever since he moved to this part of the city three years ago. The couple were nice, even if Mickey was sort of grumpy and snippy, very unlike his sister who was Yuuri’s sister’s mate. Luckily, it was almost always Emil at the register, the omega being much better at customer services. They always did good work, and at a fair price. 

“Here we are,” Emil said, coming out with a black garment bag, stepping up to the register and placing it carefully over the counter. “Is it a piece that gets to go out to have fun, or has it already been out?”

“Both,” Yuuri laughed, grabbing the bag containing his favorite gown. He had used it not so long ago at a business ball, but was planning on maybe wearing it to a charity event the coming weekend. His mother had requested the entire family to be in attendance, and since it was rare that she did Yuuri had a hard time saying no, even if he often avoided those kinds of events. “Hopefully it’ll get to swirl around the dancefloor a few times soon.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Emil grinned, tapping on the register. The sum came up on the display and Yuuri tapped his card against it, before putting his wallet away in his jeans pocket. “I hope you have fun too, not just the dress.”

“One can hope,” Yuuri agreed. He rarely felt fully at home in large groups like that, even if he was partly used to it. His family, and mainly his alpha mother, had inherited a chain of successful spas and resorts from her alpha father, and the Katsuki family had never wanted for money because of it. It came with responsibilities within the company, and even if Mari would be the one that would inherit the majority of it, being an alpha and the oldest, Yuuri was still expected to be shown as a part of the family, at least until he mated. “Thank you.”

“Thank you Yuuri! Please come again,” Emil called as Yuuri gave him a wave, stepping out of the shop into the summer sun. It was early June, and the trees had fully sprouted, light green leafs decorating the branches. Yuuri smiled as he looked up at them, the garment bag slung over his arm as he walked down the cobblestone road. The summer heat brought people out of their homes, and since it was Friday there was plenty of movement. Yuuri watched the bustle as he walked, groups of friends seated outside of restaurants and coffee shops and couples walking hand in hand. It was always wonderful to see the city come alive again after the winter, the spring having been long and cold. Yuuri enjoyed it too, tipping his face towards the sun for a moment before continuing his walk home. 

It wasn't long, and soon he found himself inside his upscale apartment, putting the garment bag on the kitchen island before he picked up his whining puppy, cooing sofly. Vicchan had been with Yuuri ever since he moved out, Yuuri having felt lonely in the empty space. It was the best decision he had ever made.

“Who’s a good boy, are you a good boy?” he cooed, scratching that spot behind Vicchan’s ear that he loved. Vicchan cuddled close, and Yuuri’s heart overflowed with love for the best dog in the world. He continued to pet him, and perhaps that was why he forgot about the garment bag, going about showering after he placed his sleeping dog on the couch. He only spotted it again when he was about to start dinner, and moved the bag to his bedroom for it to not be in the way, hanging it on his closet door to look over later. 

Dinner was a quiet affair, and it wasn’t until when he was supposed to crawl into bed that he spotted the garment bag again. He really should put it away into his closet. He reached up and pulled the zipper down, and suddenly an almost overwhelmingly lovely scent rushed over him, Yuuri taking a deep breath partly out of surprise, partly because it smelled divine. He blinked and pulled the sides of the garment bag aside, finding not his gown, but a suit inside. It was clearly tailored, dark grey and in pristine condition. Yuuri spotted a few spots on the lapel on the right side, perhaps the reason for it being handed into the dry cleaners, but other than that the suit looked impeccable. Yuuri pulled the garment out of the bag, still hanging on the hanger, more of the scent rushing out as he did. He took another deep breath. 

The scent was clearly alpha, evergreen and roses filling Yuuri’s nose as he breathed. It smelled so good. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed and he took a step towards the garments, holding back from putting his nose in the suit jacket’s lapels and inhaling. He knew this was strange, but this was unlike any scent he had ever smelled before. There was a confidence in the scent, yet a sadness, strength and vulnerability, and it was so complex and diverse. Yuuri took another breath, before opening his eyes and stepping back, pushing the suit back into the garment bag and closing it. He was acting crazy. He had obviously gotten the wrong bag, an unwashed one at that, and he really shouldn’t be acting this way. 

Yuuri pulled his phone out to quickly type in the dry cleaners name to look for opening hours. It was late now, and Yuuri was sure they were already closed, but as the search confirmed that, it also showed that it would be closed the entire weekend. Yuuri sighed and looked back to the garment bag. He could try to find the number to Emil and give it back sooner, but there was no rush for Yuuri to get his gown. He wasn’t planning on using it until the next weekend anyway. The alpha that handed in the bag must either already have gotten another bag, been informed his was missing, or would not be coming in until Monday. Yuuri really didn’t need to bother Emil or Mickey for something that could be solved during operating hours. 

Yuuri ran his hands over the jacket again, and then leaned in and took another breath of the scent, a shiver running down his skin, before he zipped the bag up again, leaving it hanging on the wardrobe door. 

  
  


The garment bag was resting over Yuuri’s arm as he made his way back toward the dry cleaners Monday afternoon. He had hoped to be able to bring it back early in the morning, but he had been called into work early and couldn’t get away until he had managed to solve the problem, as well as push through his other work tasks. He enjoyed his job in the company as a manager for development and redecorating of the spa areas, for the most part. He often felt he didn’t get taken seriously by the other department managers, with him being an omega, young and the son of the owners. Still, he had a good core group, Phichit, Sara, Hikaru and Satsuki all having great respect for him, and they all worked hard as a team. He enjoyed doing the designs of the spa areas, and to come up with new solutions to make the company better, and for the customers to enjoy their facilities. Having a team he enjoyed working with only heightened it. 

Yuuri felt a bit bad about not being able to give the garment bag back until later, but he didn’t want to send someone else with it either. He knew Emil would be devastated that they had made a mistake, and Yuuri wanted to reassure him that even if it was something that could have had negative consequences, Yuuri understood it was a mistake. God knows he too made mistakes sometimes. 

He pushed into the dry cleaners, only to come to a full stop as soon as he stepped inside. The scent he was now so familiar with, the scent on the suit in the garment bag he had over his arm, lingered in the room. Yuuri looked up, and spotted the only other customer in the shop, a man standing by the counter. He had broad shoulders, a lithe waist, and silver hair cut short at his neck. He was in a shirt and slacks, as the weather permitted, and Yuuri shuddered, clutching the garment bag a little too hard. He might have indulged in opening the bag a few times during the weekend, taking a long deep breath before closing it again. He knew it was insane, but he really couldn’t stop himself. The scent was so good, and it wasn’t as if the alpha would ever know. Yuuri had never expected that they would meet at all. 

“I’m really sorry Mr. Nikiforov,” Emil said, brows furrowed and lips turned down, an unusual sight. The omega was usually so chipper, happy and inviting. Now it was clear he was in distress. Yuuri could hear shuffling in the back, probably Mickey looking for the lost suit. “I have no idea where it could have gone.” Yuuri hung back. He wasn’t sure what to do really, and a part of him wanted to see how the alpha would react. 

The alpha took a deep breath and let it out slowly, but his scent was only slightly distressed, not outraged or overpowering. Yuuri took another deep breath of it, feeling his knees weaken. How was this scent affecting him so much? It had never felt like this before. “Is there any way you have to try to track it down?” Mr. Nikiforov asked, voice deep and melodic, sending a shiver down Yuuri’s spine. He was acting like a newly presented omega faced with an alpha for the first time. Pathetic. He had clearly been alone for far too long. 

“If Mickey doesn’t find it in the back somewhere I’m afraid the only hope we have is that whoever it was handed out to comes back with it,” Emil said sympathetically. “I truly am so sorry, and we will try to repay you anyway we can.” The omega looked so distressed, and Yuuri felt he couldn’t hold back anymore.”

“Excuse me,” Yuuri called, and they both looked over to him, the alpha turning to face him. Yuuri’s stomach flipped as bright blue eyes met his, feeling like some of the air was sucked out of his lungs at the sight of him. He was handsome, so incredibly handsome, with his high cheekbones and pale pink lips, slender nose and sharp jaw, a silver fringe falling over his left eye. A light blue shirt was stretched over his clearly sculpted chest, and Yuuri had to work really hard to not let his eyes dip any lower. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

“Oh, hi Yuuri,” Emil said, trying for a smile but it came out strained. “I have to help Mr. Nikiforov first but it might take some time-”

“I think I might have Mr. Nikiforov’s suit,” Yuuri cut off softly, holding up the garment bag. Emil gasped, and Mr. Nikiforov’s brows raised in surprise, taking a step towards him but stopping. “I’m sorry to have listened in, but I came to give this back.” Yuuri stepped up beside the alpha, trying not to go too weak in the knees as the scent became stronger, placing the bag on the counter. Emil opened it quickly, pushing the edges to the sides to show the contents. 

“Yes, that’s it,” Mr Nikiforov said warmly next to him, and Yuuri chanced a look up, the alpha turning to look down at Yuuri. “Looks like you’re my knight in shining armour.” Yuuri blushed, the effect almost instant as his stomach flipped again. He felt like his heart was beating so loudly, he could hardly concentrate. 

“Not at all,” Yuuri said, smiling towards him. “I just wanted to return it.”

“It hasn’t been washed,” Emil pointed out, and Mr. Nikiforov looked away from Yuuri to Emil, giving Yuuri the chance to see his slender neck, unmarked. “We’ll start on it right away and then it will be done by tomorrow morning, if that’s okay? Free of charge, of course.”

“It’s fine,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and Yuuri glanced over to Emil who smiled widely before rushing into the back, quick paced voices being overheard in the front of the shop. The relief in Mickey’s voice was as evident as it was in the scent Emil had left behind. Mr. Nikiforov turned back to Yuuri, blue eyes piercing. How did anyone have such pretty eyes? “So, what were you supposed to have when you got my suit?”

“A gown,” Yuuri admitted. “So it was easy to see it was the wrong thing handed out once I opened the bag. It’s been in my apartment since Friday evening.”

“I’m glad you returned it,” he said with a smile, leaning against the counter as he turned fully towards Yuuri. “I’m very fond of it.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Yuuri answered as he swallowed. “I really wanted my gown too. It’s a favorite.” 

“Hopefully they haven’t lost it or handed it out to someone else,” Mr. Nikiforov laughed, but there wasn’t any malice behind it. Yuuri laughed too, a warm feeling spreading through his veins.

“I’m sure they’ll find it,” he said, glancing up at the alpha again. “They’re usually very dependable.”

“Oh yes, I agree, I’ve been going here for years and nothing like this has ever happened before,” he said with a shrug. “Things like this can certainly happen. I work in the hotel business, so I’m familiar with things getting lost.” Yuuri smiled at him then and nodded, and then Emil stepped out again, looking slightly disheveled but with a relieved smile on his face. 

“All set,” he said as he turned to Mr. Nikiforov. “Tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you Emil,” the alpha answered, and then turned back to Yuuri. “And thank you…,” he dragged the word out, and it took Yuuri a moment to understand why.

“Oh,” he said in surprise. “Yuuri. I’m Yuuri. And it was really no trouble.”

“Thank you Yuuri,” the alpha said as his face spread into a smile. “I’m Victor. Have a nice evening, both of you.”

“You too,” Yuuri said slightly breathless, watching as the alpha left the shop. His eyes lingered on the door after it fell shut, the spell broken by Emil clearing his throat beside him. Yuuri’s eyes snapped to the fellow omega, a knowing smile on this face as he chuckled. Yuuri’s cheeks heated and he quickly looked away.

“Dreamy isn’t he?” Emil tested, and Yuuri sputtered, making Emil laugh deep and warmly as he shook his head. “Alright, what can I help you with?”

  
  
  
  


Yuuri walked next to Mari and her mate Sara as they entered the charity event, his parents walking just before them. Yuuri fidgeted, wishing he had someone to hold onto as all eyes seemed to fall on them. He never enjoyed this kind of attention, everyone seeming to see right through him. For having grown up in this kind of environment, Yuuri never really felt like he fit in. Everyone was so focused on gossip and appearance, and even if Yuuri enjoyed dressing up and coming out to dance, he didn’t really care what anyone else wore. He felt almost sick with how everyone always had something negative to say about each other, worrying what they said behind his back when he turned away. If given the choice, he would have stayed at home with Vicchan playing video games, or hung out with friends. Still, his parents had done so much for him, and it was important for them to be seen as a unit. So Yuuri sucked it up, rolled back his shoulders, and let his hips sway as he moved across the floor. 

They made their way around the room, quickly losing sight of Hiroko and Toshyia. Yuuri stayed close to Mari and Sara instead. It was always easier that way. Mari got attention for being the heir to the company, and Sara was sociable and easily blended into every group. It kept attention off Yuuri, who simply had to greet everyone pleasantly and could then hang back, only voicing his opinions on things if he felt like it. They greeted the Anderson family, made swift conversation with the Leroy family and then came to stop next to a familiar face, one that Yuuir actually broke out into a smile for. 

“Hello darling!” Christophe Giacometti greeted happily, leaning in to kiss both of Yuuri’s cheeks before even acknowledging Mari or Sara. Yuuri laughed, but kissed his cheeks back, smiling as the alpha retreated. “I am so glad to see you here. I haven’t seen you at an event like this in forever.” 

“It was required,” Yuuri admitted, and Chris laughed, far too familiar with Yuuri’s feelings towards events like this. They had gone to high school together, before Chris moved away for college, and they had always been good friends, even if they rarely hung out now. “It’s good to see you Chris.”

“It is always nice to see you too,” Chris said, before turning to greet Mari and Sara as well, exchanging pleasantries. “I have someone for you to meet!” He turned to his side and patted someone in a grey form fitted suit on the arm, the person turning to face them. Yuuri’s stomach flipped as he came face to face with now familiar blue eyes, Victor’s expression breaking into a wide smile as he spotted him. 

“Yuuri!” Victor said happily, cutting Chris off as he was about to introduce them to each other. “I didn’t expect to see you here!”

“I don’t only hang out in dry cleaning shops,” Yuuri laughed, and Victor’s grin turned even wider, his eyes dropping to Yuuri’s gown. Yuuri felt himself blush. The gown was a dark blue one, with see through fabric covering his torso, laced flowers climbing asymmetrically up his chest and shoulder, leaving one of the long sleeves in see-through fabric, the other laced. The back was completely see through, and the whole thing ended in a slightly belled long skirt that always moved beautifully when he danced. Victor’s eyes came up to meet his, and a soft pink blush spread over his nose. “Is this the dress? They found it?”

“They did,” Yuuri confirmed with a smile, looking over the familiar suit covering Victor’s frame. He had paired it with a white shirt tonight, and he looked just as handsome as when Yuuri had seen him for the first time. “They got your suit done too, it seems.”

“That they did, I’m glad it worked out for the both of us,” Victor laughed.

“You know each other?” Chris asked, and it made Yuuri break out of the bubble they seemed to have fallen into, both of them turning to face the alpha. Yuuri wasn’t sure what to say. It wasn’t as if he knew Victor, even if he was extremely familiar with his scent at this point. After all, they had only met once, and only exchanged a few words at the time. 

“We had a bit of a run in at the dry cleaners,” Victor said with a smile, turning back to Yuuri, making his heart flip all over again. “Yuuri saved me from losing my favorite suit.” 

“I didn’t do anything,” Yuuri said with a shake of his head. “I’m glad it got back to you, however.”

“This sounds like a story I want to hear,” Chris said, and as Yuuri looked over he saw Mari having raised an eyebrow at him, eyes gazing over to Victor suspiciously. 

“Me too,” Mari said slowly, turning fully to Victor and reaching out a hand. “Mari Katsuki, Yuuri’s sister.”

Victor’s eyebrows raised, and Yuuri saw recognition in his eyes. Mari saw it too, clear in the smirk forming on her lips. 

“Victor Nikiforov,” Victor greeted as he took her hand, and Yuuri saw a similar recognition pass Mari’s face. They knew of each other then. “Pleasure to meet you. You’re doing very well in the spa and resort business.

“We are,” Mari agreed with a nod. “Just as you are in the hotel business.” 

“I do alright,” Victor said with a smile, turning his attention back to Yuuri. “Do you work in the Katsuki company too, Yuuri?”

“I do,” Yuuri admitted. “I work with designing the spa areas.” 

Victor’s eyes lit up, and he was just about to ask something when the announcer called for their attention. Yuuri was extremely aware of how close Victor was, and how wonderfully he smelled. His scent had been overwhelmingly good on the suit, but it was even better now, attached to Victor. He smelled happier now too, the sadness that had lingered in the garments gone. Now that Yuuri knew more about him he couldn’t help but wonder what Victor had been sad about. He shifted, and as he did his arm brushed accidently against Victor’s. 

“Oh sorry,” he said as he snapped his face to Victor, almost the same height now that Yuuri was in heels. Victor was looking back, an amused smile on his face. 

“No worries,” he whispered, and then winked, and Yuuri’s heart flipped in his chest. He hurried to turn towards the stage again, not daring to look at the alpha again during the speech, even if he didn’t hear a single word of what was said. 

  
  


They were invited to sit, and Yuuri was seated with Mari and Sara, on the other side of the room from Victor and Chris, Yuuri’s parents somewhere closer to the middle with the more important guests. Mari led most of the conversation with the others seated at the table, and the food was good, but not more than that. Yuuri couldn’t help but glance toward the direction he knew Victor was seated in, even though he really couldn’t see anything from where he was seated. Victor had looked so glad to see him and to strike up conversation, and Yuuri had been too. Maybe he would get an opportunity later. It would be nice to get to know him better. 

Yuuri had managed to have two glasses of wine by the time the band started playing, dessert plates being cleared from the table as they did. Yuuri had only just straightened, thinking about getting up and getting another glass before finding Chris and Victor, when someone touched his arm. Yuuri looked up in surprise, meeting Victor's bright blue eyes as he did. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked, and Yuuri nodded, accepting the outstretched hand as he rose from the table. He hooked his arm in Victor’s, and the alpha led them to the dance floor to the side, no other couples having reached it yet. Yuuri was suddenly slightly glad for the wine, since he guessed he would have felt much more nervous about stepping up on the empty dance floor had he not. 

“I was very disappointed we were seated so far from each other,” Victor said as they stepped up, and Yuuri let his arm slide from Victor's only to step into his dance frame, one hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand. “I wanted to catch you before anyone else.”

“I don’t think you would have had much competition,” Yuuri laughed as they started moving. Victor led them, and Yuuri followed easily. It was evident Victor had experience, and so did Yuuri. Victor smiled as he noticed how easily Yuuri could keep up, straightening his posture, the frame tightening which demanded more of Yuuri’s skill, just as he liked it. 

“Oh, I think I would,” Victor said. “You look absolutely marvelous, you must know that?” he asked, and Yuuri felt heat rise to his cheeks. “Oh really?” he asked in surprise, looking genuinely perplexed. “Huh.”

“How did you enjoy dinner?” Yuuri asked to change the subject, and the conversation easily followed into the different courses, both of them agreeing that the appetizer was the best, the main was good but nothing special, and the dessert a fun idea, but not really hitting the mark in terms of taste. The song changed, but they kept dancing, other couples having joined them on the floor. Yuuri was dimly aware of them, but didn’t really care. His entire focus was on Victor, his witty and sometimes sharp comments, but never unkind. 

“So Yuuri,” Victor said as he led him off the dance floor toward the bar, long after Yuuri had lost count of how many songs they had danced. They had decided to get something to drink, and when Yuuri asked for a glass of water, Victor requested the same. “Are you seeing anyone currently?”

Yuuri’s stomach filled with butterflies, and he was just lucky that he hadn’t taken a sip of water just then because he would have sputtered it all out. He looked over at Victor, who had an earnest smile on his face, vulnerability in his eyes. “No,” Yuuri admitted, hoping but not wanting to give into it. “No, I’m single.”

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me on Friday then?” he asked, reaching his hand out to Yuuri again. Yuuri waited a moment, trying to quiet his mind, but then reached out and laced their fingers together. 

“Yes, I would love that.”

  
  
  


“I can’t wear that,” Yuuri said determinately, and Phichit sighed deeper than anyone ever needed to sigh, throwing the tight black dress onto the bed anyway with the ‘maybes’. “It fit in college, I doubt it would fit now.”

“I’m sure it would, you wore it for Leo’s birthday and looked gorgeous,” Phichit said, voice muffled from where he had stuffed his head back into Yuuri’s closet, looking for his next suggestion. Yuuri had his date with Victor tonight, and had been asked to dress up but not overly so, which Yuuri had no idea what that meant. He had freaked out during lunch at work, and Phichit had immediately offered to come with him to help. He had styled Yuuri’s hair back, helped him with make up, and now all that was left was deciding on an outfit, which was proving impossible. Yuuri plucked at some errant threads on his comforter that was resting over his nest, looking the options already piled on the bed over one more time. 

He and Victor had exchanged numbers after the charity event, and they had since then texted almost constantly, endless strings of what they were doing each day, as well as some deeper conversations they had drifted into. It was nice, really nice, and for each passing day Yuuri found himself smiling wider as he went to bed, sending a good night to the alpha before falling asleep. With his growing feelings for Victor, nerves had sparked more and more violently as Friday approached. Yuuri wanted Victor to like him too, and he worried about everything going wrong. 

“This then?” Phichit asked, pulling Yuuri’s black jumpsuit out of the closet. It had a deep neckline, long pant leg and no sleeves, and Yuuri usually felt really good wearing it. Phichit seemed to see the interest and grinned, stepping closer to the nest with it. “With the leather jacket,” he suggested, and Yuuri reached out for the jumpsuit, smiling up at Phichit. Yes, he could work with that. 

  
  
  


Yuuri stepped onto the sidewalk outside of his apartment, spotting Victor resting against a dark blue convertible. He was in a light shirt tucked into dark slacks, sleeves rolled up and showing off his forearms. He was glancing down the street, but as soon as the door opened he looked over, biting into his lip as he spotted Yuuri. 

“Hi Yuuri,” he said with a smile, pushing off the car to meet Yuuri, an arm wrapping around Yuuri’s waist as they came close enough. Yuuri wrapped his arms loosely around Victor’s shoulders, taking a deep breath of his scent. Would he ever get enough? Probably not. 

“Hi Victor.”

He wasn’t someone who generally touched people he hadn't known long, but he and Victor had been talking so much in the past week, and it felt right to step close and press his body into Victor’s just briefly. Victor beamed, and Yuuri found himself mimicking it as Victor stepped back to open the passenger door. “Ready to go?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed as he slipped into the car, smiling as Victor sat in the driver seat. He reached over to take Yuuri’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth to give a quick kiss to his knuckles, and the action made Yuuri’s stomach flip. He was so incredibly charming. He must have countless omegas wanting his attention. 

“I’m so happy you agreed to come out with me,” Victor said as he let go of Yuuri’s hand, starting the car. “I’ve been looking forward to it all week.”

“I have too,” Yuuri admitted. “I hope what I’m wearing is alright?” 

Victor glanced away from the road quickly, and then up to Yuuri’s eyes, before he looked forward again. “You look perfect, but then again I’ve thought so every time I’ve seen you.”

Yuuri blushed and looked away from the alpha, looking out at the city they were passing to calm himself. 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Yuuri asked and dared to look back. Victor had a smirk on his face as he shook his head. 

“No, it’s a surprise.”

  
  


It was most definitely a surprise. Victor had driven him out to a lovely countryside restaurant which had a farm to table set up. It was located beautifully on top of a hill, and they could overlook the entire valley, cows and sheep pasturing, the yellow canola fields spreading below them, the view was breathtaking, the food divine, and the company even better. It was without a doubt the best date Yuuri had ever been on. 

Conversation flowed easily between them, and where Yuuri fell quiet Victor talked instead, even if he never made Yuuri feel uncomfortable. If he asked Yuuri a question he always let him take his time to answer, and listened attentively, asking additional questions and wanting to know more. Yuuri felt like he hadn’t had this much attention paid to him in years, if ever. 

They talked about their jobs, Victor being the owner of a chain of hotels Yuuri was very familiar with, and knew they were doing exceedingly well. They talked about Yuuri’s job and how he had gotten into it, studying design and customer service in college. They talked about their mutual friend Chris, and about their dogs, and when Victor stopped the car in front of Yuuri’s door it was almost dark, the hour having grown so late the restaurant staff had to come out to tell them they were closing. Yuuri didn’t want the evening to end, not really, but as he looked over at Victor he realised he wasn’t ready to invite him up just yet. 

“Thank you so much for tonight,” he said as the car came to a full stop, turning to face Victor as best he could in his seat. “I had a really good time.”

“I’m glad. I did too,” Victor said with a smile. “Can I walk you to your door?”

The door was about ten meters away, but Yuuri still agreed, Victor stepping out and rounding the car quickly, taking Yuuri’s hand to help him out. They laced their fingers together, and then took the few steps that led to the door leading to Yuuri’s staircase. Yuuri stopped to face him, and Victor stepped close, hand caressing down Yuuri’s forearm to lace their fingers together with their other hands as well. Yuuri’s heart was racing, his nose filled with Victor’s wonderful scent. He wanted to hold on to this, to have more, if he could. He stepped even closer, eyes dropping to Victor’s lips before he looked back up to meet his gaze. 

“Do you think you’d want to do this again?” he asked, and Victor broke into a wide smile, setting Yuuri’s heart racing in his chest. 

“I’d like that very much,” Victor said in a whisper, and then he leaned in, Yuuri meeting him in the middle as their lips met. A shiver rushed down Yuuri’s spine as he stepped closer, indulging for just a moment, before stepping back again. Victor’s eyes fluttered open slowly, and Yuuri smiled, trying to calm his racing heart as he stepped back. 

“Good night,” Yuuri said, and Victor stepped closer again, hand coming to cup Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri smiled and leaned in once more, kissing him again as a tingling sensation rushed through his body. Oh, he was so far gone already. He laughed a little breathlessly as he stepped back, Victor's cheeks pink and eyes wide. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yes,” Victor confirmed. “Good night, Yuuri.”

Yuuri stepped back again, and this time Victor did not follow, instead just staying there as Yuuri retreated back into the staircase. Yuuri waived one last time, Victor waiving back. Yuuri hurried up the stairs then, and as the door fell shut behind him, his phone buzzed. He picked Vicchan up from the floor as he kicked off his shoes, and then fished the phone out of his pocket, heart almost stopping as he read the message. 

_ Thank you for a wonderful evening. I miss you already _ . 

  
  
  


They went on several dates after that. Just three days later Victor met him after work and took him to a coffee shop, where they sat close together in one of the booths, fingers laced as they shared cake. They shared a few kisses too, lingering ones pressed into each other’s mouths, chaste but sweet, interrupted by both of them smiling.

The following Saturday they went out to dinner at another restaurant, one Yuuri picked, and afterwards walked slowly hand in hand to Yuuri’s apartment. Victor was funny, and attentive, and a little too focused and forgetful at the same time. He had a tendency to say what he truly thought, and it was a relief to Yuuri in a way he hadn’t expected. Usually when people claimed to be honest they did so to excuse being mean, but Victor seemed to do it from a genuine place. It made Yuuri feel much more secure around him, not worrying as much about what he really thought about Yuuri. They kissed much deeper when they said good night, but Yuuri still held back from inviting Victor up. Soon, he thought, soon he would feel ready. 

They went on two more coffee dates the following week, and then Victor took him to the ballet on Friday. Yuuri tried to go for every new production, but he hadn’t for this one yet, and after a quick dinner at a small italian place, Victor led him into the theater, hands clasped together during the entire performance. Yuuri cried, of course he cried. It was all so beautiful, and Victor offered his handkerchief for Yuuri to dry his cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe off the tears Yuuri missed. 

They walked home that night as well, Yuuri’s arm around Victor’s waist, the alpha’s arm around his shoulders. He felt safe there, in Victor’s embrace, exchanging what they thought of the performance. Yuuri wondered briefly if this was how his parents had felt when they started courting, or if Mari had felt this way when she met Sara, but he quickly dismissed the thoughts. It was too early to think about anything like that, but he felt so good in Victor’s company, in a way he rarely did with anyone. 

They passed a square with musicians, and Victor’s hand slid from his shoulder down his arm, grabbing Yuuri’s hand in a waltz grip as they came to a stop. 

“May I have this dance?” he asked, and Yuuri’s body filled with warmth. He stepped close, Victor’s hand on his waist feeling just right. His own hand came to land on Victor’s shoulder, and then they swayed. It wasn’t as propper as their first dance, more like moving together on the cobblestone, but Yuuri loved it, being close and swaying together. Victor looked at him with such warmth, scent happy and excited. Yuuri was falling in love, head over heels for this man who had come into his life in such a strange way. He wanted to hold onto this as long as he could, and not let go. 

When they came back to Yuuri’s apartment Victor followed him up for a cup of tea, which led to a very heavy make out session on the couch. Victor had to go home to his dog far too soon, but Yuuri kissed him lingering while standing in the door, having arranged their next date on Sunday. He just had to survive one day without him. 

“I’ll see you on Sunday,” Victor said with one last kiss. “I’ll miss you till then.”

  
  
  


Yuuri was not sure if this was the absolute best idea he had ever had, or the worst. It most definitely had the ability to be both, and he wasn’t sure which way it was going to go yet. He had thought this was a cute date idea, and Phichit had agreed. In hindsight, that should have been a warning bell, Yuuri realised this as he watched Victor come out from the alpha part of the changing rooms into the most pristine spa Yuuri’s family owned, robe loosely tied around his waist. He looked absolutely divine, sculpted chest and muscular thighs on display. His hair was wet and swept back, water droplets clinging to his exposed chest. His scent was even more potent, and it made Yuuri’s knees weak. He had to rip his eyes up, catching Victor’s smirk. 

“These are very comfortable,” he said, still with that smirk on his face, and Yuuri huffed, stepping closer to offer his hand. “This was a wonderful idea.”

“Did you enjoy the showers?” Yuuri asked. He had designed this spa, and he was very interested in Victor’s opinion. Victor took his hand and stepped closer, his other hand curling around Yuuri’s waist. 

“They were lovely,” he admitted in a low voice. “Everything so far has been very unifiedly designed. I really like it.” He leaned down for a soft kiss, and Yuuri smiled into it, pulling back so as to not get out of hand.

“I tried to make use of the old architecture,” Yuuri admitted as he softly pulled Victor along. “Any preference with what to start with?”

“No, I’d rather let the expert guide me,” he said as he easily followed Yuuri deeper inside. “Would you tell me about it?”

“It used to be a lime mine, but it was so prettily built, so it was possible to use the structure. We had to be really careful in terms of bringing in water, plumbing and electricity, so it took some time,” Yuuri explained as they moved towards the indoor pool in the back. The spa was a small one, often used for private parties to rent, and only took about twenty people when opened for the public. It wasn’t tonight, though. Tonight it was only opened to them. Pools were nested into rock corners and low arch ways, decorative lamps lit to hit the rugged stone walls, floor a soft tile in sandstone. “Planning was the most time consuming part, but once we were fully done with the design it was a joy to see it grow into what we had created just in our minds.”

“You did a beautiful job,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri smiled and thanked him as they reached the indoor pool. He shrugged out of his robe to hang on one of the hooks on the wall. “So this is where you start for a perfect spa visit?” Victor asked.

“Yes, at least I think so. I usually start here, and then go to the sauna, the jacuzzi, the steam room, the outdoor pool and last the Hammam stone,” Yuuri answered as he walked towards the pool. He had decided to wear his open back bathing suit today, and he didn’t dare look back at Victor until he was fully in the water. 

“How lucky I am to get to know all the inside tips,” Victor answered, and Yuuri sank down so the water touched his shoulders before he turned, getting to watch the alpha walk down the stone steps into the pool, having removed his own robe and now only wearing a pair of short, dark swim shorts. Yuuri held back a whimper, walking backwards as Victor came down into the pool. “Although spending time with you is my greatest bit of luck I think.”

“Charmer,” Yuuri shot back, and Victor smiled, moving after Yuuri as he slowly swam towards the other side of the pool. They had dug it out of the original stone, with a large window overlooking the forest behind the spa, making it feel secluded yet open. The water was warm but not hot, and Yuuri swimmed away from Victor, holding back from touching, even though he wanted to. 

“I have to bring my 'A' game you know,” Victor said with a laugh. “I don’t want you to get bored with me.”

“No risk of that,” Yuuri said almost without thinking, Victor smiling widely as Yuuri blushed. His back hit the low wall under the window, water washing over the edge. Victor swam close, but moved to the side instead, resting his arms over the edge to look out the window. 

They talked of what they had done during Saturday, Victor having his regular brunch with a group of friends from college, Yuuri having gone to his dance class. They stayed in the pool for some time, and then moved to the sauna, sitting opposite each other on the warm wood as the conversations continued. Once they moved to the jacuzzi, Yuuri rested against Victor’s side, arm around his shoulders. His scent was so clear here, and Yuuri leaned in to breathe deeper, smiling at how crazy it was, that it was Victor’s scent that had brought them together even before they met. 

“Do you like my scent Yuuri?” Victor asked playfully, and Yuuri humed in agreement, feeling secure under Victor’s warm gaze. He cupped his hand around Victor’s jaw and pressed their lips together softly, the water around them bubbling. 

“I've loved it ever since I opened that garment bag with your suit,” he admitted when he pulled back, getting to see a delighted expression cross Victor’s face. 

“You did?” he asked, leaning in to kiss Yuuri’s cheek. “I’m so glad. I really like yours too.” 

Yuuri held back a whimper, and then the bubbles died down, providing a good point to pull Victor out of the jacuzzi and into the steam room. Victor’s hand’s stayed on his hips as Yuuri showed him the way into the glass door of the room, dimly lit and filled with humid steam. Yuuri was fighting a losing battle with himself, with how much he wanted to touch Victor. It was a need that had been growing and growing, and now that they were alone, Victor’s skin so warm under his hands, it was so hard to hold back. Did he really have to?

The door fell shut behind them, and Yuuri turned and pressed close, hands on Victor’s chest as he pressed his lips against Victor’s. The alpha’s grip on his hips tightened, and Yuuri sank into the kiss, mouths opening, tongues sliding against each other. Victor tasted wonderfully, and Yuuri wanted more, felt like he had been holding back so long. He let his hands move up to Victor’s neck, and the alpha pulled back, kissing his jaw, his neck. 

“You’re so wonderful Yuuri. I love kissing you, it’s like your mouth was made for kissing,” he breathed into his skin. "You can scent me if you want.”

“Yesss,” Yuuri said, something possessive pooling in his gut at the idea of Victor smelling like his. Victor continued to move his mouth down Yuuri’s wet skin, and Yuuri pressed the scent glands on his wrists against the ones on Victor’s neck as he bared his own. A gasp left his mouth as their scents mixed, a shiver rushing down his skin. It felt good. It felt right. Victor moaned against his neck, pressing kisses into the scent gland there.  _ Oh _ .

“Mmh, Victor,” Yuuri moaned, fingers moving up into the short hairs at the nape of Victor’s neck. Their wet bodies pressed together, and Yuuri could feel Victor growing hard against his hip, Yuuri himself straining against the bathing suit. The air around them felt thick, and Yuuri wasn’t sure if it was their pheromones, or the steam, or both, but he needed air. “Let’s go outside,” he said, stepping away from Victor to pull him with him out of the room. They crossed the short distance from the steam room to the glass door separating the indoor area with the outdoor area, Yuuri pulling Victor along. 

It was a short walk into the warm outdoor pool, and as soon as he was in the chest high water he turned to claim Victor’s lips once more. Victor smelled perfect like this, like Yuuri’s. His hands roamed up Victor’s skin in the water, feeling Victor’s move down his own body, reaching down to pull Yuuri’s legs up and around his waist. Yuuri gasped into the kiss, his erection rubbing against Victor's stomach as the alpha walked them further into the water, until Yuuri’s back hit the smooth back wall of the pool. He could feel Victor’s erection against his ass, and Yuuri wanted it in him so badly, wanted Victor to touch him, and to touch Victor in return. 

They stayed like that, Yuuri pinned between Victor’s body and the wall, both of them rocking against each other as they continued to kiss. Victor was an excellent kisser, and Yuuri got lost in the feeling of his tongue in his mouth, his body pressed against his own. 

“Can I sit you on the edge?” Victor asked as he started kissing down his neck again, sucking lightly on Yuuri’s scent gland. Yuuri’s hips bucked, sparks of pleasure shooting down to his groin. “I want to taste you.”

“Oh yes,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor kissed his way back up to Yuuri’s mouth, kissing slowly and open mouthed for a moment before Victor pulled back, lifting him easily up on the pool’s edge, feet and ankles still dipped into the water. Victor looked disheveled and so good, hair messy, cheeks pink and eyes dark. 

“You’re so hot Yuuri, you drive me crazy,” Victor said, one hand on each of Yuuri’s knees, spreading them apart. Yuuri felt exposed, but it felt good to have Victor’s hungry eyes on him, wanting him. Yuuri wanted him too. 

“You say that as if you don’t do the same to me,” Yuuri panted, Victor’s lips pressing into his inner thigh all the way up to his bathing suit, before changing to the other leg, kissing from Yuuri’s knee down towards where he was hard and straining. “That feels so good.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I want you to feel wonderful,” Victor said with a smile, stopping just before his mouth reached where Yuuri wanted it the most. “Can I move this?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed. If anyone found out he had sex in the spa his parents would throw a fit, but Yuuri didn’t care. He was so aroused, and all he wanted was for Victor to touch him. “Please Victor.”

“With pleasure,” the alpha answered, pulling Yuuri closer to the edge. Yuuri’s hands fell back, and Victor’s fingers moved the bathing suit to the side, exposing his erection and hole. Yuuri was both wet and hard, and Victor groaned, looking up at Yuuri with hungry eyes. “Can I take you into my mouth and finger you?” he asked, licking his lips. “You look absolutely divine like this.”

“Yes, yes please Victor,” Yuuri moaned, clenching around nothing at just the thought of having Victor’s fingers inside him. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him like that, and Yuuri desperately wanted Victor’s. “Please take care of me.”

“Oh, I will,” Victor agreed, one hand circling Yuuri’s erection, the other starting to caress over his hole through the slick gathered there. “I want you to feel so good Yuuri. You look divine spread out like this for me, ready for me to devour.” His voice was low, and Yuuri shuddered, heat rushing through his veins.

Victor’s tongue licked from the base of his cock up, leaving kittenish licks over the tip before flatting out his tongue, licking in long stripes. Yuuri arched his back, Victor’s fingers circling his hole as he took Yuuri’s cock into his mouth. 

“Oh yess,” Yuuri moaned, one hand moving to tangel in Victor’s hair, needing something to ground him. “Oh, oh, fuck.” Victor hummed and sank down slowly, mouth wet and hot around Yuuri’s length. He started bobbing his head slowly, a finger pushing into Yuuri’s hole, filling him deliberately. Yuuri gasped, the pleasure was so good, and soon he had to lay down fully, both of his hands coming to tangle in Victor’s hair. The alpha moaned around him, and kept his rhythm, finger moving in and out of Yuuri at a steady pace.

“More,” Yuuri moaned. “More Victor, more please,” Yuuri pleaded, and Victor did, two fingers soon pressing into Yuuri, fucking into him as Victor’s mouth continued to suck him down, warm and tight. Victor curled his fingers, and Yuuri mewled as he hit just right, just where Yuuri wanted it. Victor repeated the motion until Yuuri was trembling, so close, so very close. Victor pulled off his cock then, three fingers spreading him wide. 

“You’re beautiful,” Victor panted, sucking marks into the scent glands on Yuuri’s thighs. “So perfect around my fingers. I want to be inside you so bad.”   
“Yes, yes please take me,” Yuuri asked, whimpering again before pushing up to sit, Victor’s hand pulling back from his hole. 

“Where?” Victor growled, and Yuuri leaned down to kiss him, tasting himself on Victor's lips. “Yuuri, I want to so bad.”

“Inside,” Yuuri said against his lips, and Victor nodded, pulling him off the edge back into the water. Yuuri wrapped himself around Victor, and the alpha carried them across the pool to the stairs, lifting Yuuri as he walked up, water cascading from them. “There are daybeds inside.”

They were really more like wide, one person rest chairs, but they had soft padding, and in a way it was more like a small bed. Yuuri guided them to the warm room, and Victor laid him down, crawling after. Their lips locked again, and Victor pulled at the strings keeping Yuuri’s bathing suit together at the neck, pulling it down until it was fully off. They were working rushed, the need so great, the air filled with the scent of arousal. Yuuri helped push Victor’s shorts off, and whimpered at the sight of the alphas cock springing free, hard and big, flushed at the tip.    
“Is it to your liking?” Victor teased as he caught Yuuri’s eyes, hand wrapping around himself to stroke. Yuuri whimpered again. “You want me inside you?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, laying back and spreading his legs on either side of the daybed. “Come see if you can fill me with your cock, alpha. See if you can make me scream,” Yuuri said, arousing making him dizzy with need. Victor growled deep in his chest, and soon he was seated between Yuuri’s legs, hands under his knees as he lined up. Yuuri felt the blunt head press against his rim, and took a long slow breath, relaxing as Victor finally sunk in.

“Oh fuck,” Victor breathed, grip on Yuuri’s legs tight. “You feel so good. So wet and hot for me Yuuri.”

“Hmmmg,” Yuuri moaned as Victor filled him. He really was big, stretching Yuuri so wide, so perfect. “Oh, ohh.”

“You like it? Does it feel good Yuuri?” Victor asked lowly, vocie trembling slighly as he became fully seated into Yuuri. Oh how good it was. 

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, starting to rock his hips to fuck himself on Victor’s cock. “Oh yes Victor, so good.”

“Mmh. Yuuri, you look so good like this, spread on my cock,” Victor said, and Yuuri felt good, moaning at the words. “So perfect, taking me so well.”

“Fuck me please,” Yuuri asked, still rocking himself onto Victor’s cock. Victor nodded, and moved his hips, each and every roll perfect, sparks of pleasure building in Yuuri’s body as Victor moved in and out of him, slamming in harder and harder. Yuuri grabbed the edges of the daybed until his hands ached, his moans high pitched and laced with Victor’s name. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, fuck you’re so good, so perfect,” Victor moaned, reaching down to wrap his hand around Yuuri’s cock as he conutied to pound into him. Yuuri’s hole had started clenching around him, Victor’s knot pressing against his rim. “Are you close?”

“Yes, yes knot me please,” Yuuri asked. He just needed a little more, was sure that Victor's knot would fill him just right. Victor groaned, and then he slammed in harder, the knot finally sinking into him, locking them together. Yuuri arched, eyes whitening out as he came over his own chest and Victor’s hand, clenching down hard as his orgasm rushed through his body. He could feel Victor coming inside him too, filling him up with his come, making something inside Yuuri settle. Yuuri clenched tighter, wanting to milk it all out. 

Victor let go of his legs, and then he collapsed on top of Yuuri, painting and clinging, kissing each part of Yuuri he could reach. Yuuri lifted his hands to scent him again, and Victor relaxed even further on top of him, both of their breaths slowing down in tandem. 

“I had not planned that,” Yuuri said, and he felt Victor smile against his scent gland where he was peppering kisses, before leaning up to rest on his forearms on each side of Yuuri’s head. He smiled, sweet and soft, and leaned forward to kiss Yuuri sweetly. “It was really good though.”

“It was,” Victor agreed, leaning down to kiss his nose, Yuuri scrunched it up, making Victor laugh. “You’re so amazing Yuuri. I’m hopelessly in love with you.”

Yuuri’s heart jumped, and he pulled Victor down into a kiss, mind dizzy with the confession and the post orgasmic endorphins. 

“I’m in love with you too,” he admitted against Victor’s lips. “So very in love.”

They continued to kiss lazily until the knot went down, and after cleaning up they pulled their robes on and laid down on the Hammam stone, pressed close. Yuuri felt sleepy, but fought against it. They had to leave soon, so as not to stay too late, but for now they could indulge, legs tangled and fingers laced together. They made quiet small talk about the dogs, deciding to take them on a playdate soon so they could meet, and Yuuri smiled as he pressed his lips to Victor’s scent gland, hoping that one day, maybe his mark would sit there. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Me: this is going to be a cute thing about scents.  
> Fic: turns into a smut fest at a spa.  
> Me: well... that was unexpected? and yet not at all?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments!


End file.
